etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 3, 1983) is an American lawyer, and diplomat who is currently the United States Ambassador to Canada, since April 8, 2016. Sherman is known for being the first gay United States Ambassador to Canada, and for being the youngest one to ever serve, having taken the job in 2016 at the age of 33. Early life and education '' Early life Sherman was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, where he was raised by his maternal parents, James and Cynthia. James, was the President and the Chief Executive Officer of the University of California, Los Angeles Healthcare System. His mother, Cynthia, was the Lieutenant Governor of California, and served as the first female United States Secretary of State, and Ambassador to the United Nations. Education Sherman attended the elite Buckley School in Los Angeles, California from grades Kindergarten to sixth grade. Sherman then attended what is often nicknamed "the Harvard of Washington private schools", Sidwell Friends School, from seventh grade to twelfth grade. He then attended New York University and double majored and obtained a Bachelors of Political Science and Economics. Sherman then went on to attend Columbia University, and obtained a Masters in Business Administration. Law career Latham & Watkins (2003–2011) Straight out of law school, Sherman joined the prestige law firm Latham & Watkins, as a Senior Associate. He quickly gained a reputation as a "crusade" defense attorney, and was known for his advance investigations into the plaintiff(s) and uncovering "dirt" to use within his defense techniques. Sherman is most notably known for defending Paula Jones within the Bill Clinton sexual misconduct charges, which lead to an out of court settlement worth nearly US$1.2 million. Sherman made Partner in 2005, and served as a Partner for a six while jointly serving as the Chairperson of the Litigation Department from 2009 to 2011. Kirkland & Ellis (2011–2016) Sherman joined Kirkland & Ellis in 2011, as an Equity Partner. Within this capacity Sherman also served jointly as the co-Chairperson of the Civil and International Litigation Department. He was known for being the Chief Prosecutor on behalf of the United States in all cases against the United States and within it's interests in the United Nations International Criminal and Civil Court(s). Sherman's notable clients included the United States Government, Walmart, Berkshire Hathaway, and the interests of Bill Gates, Bill Clinton, President Barack Obama's personal interests, and Edward Snowden through 2016. Sherman was the most compensated Partner at the firm and made in 2016, an estimated compensation package worth nearly US$25 million, which is nearly 50% of his total net worth. United States Ambassador to Canada Sherman was nominated to the position of United States Ambassador to Canada by President Barack Obama on September 19, 2016. He was later on confirmed on April 8, 2016 and took office the same day after being sworn in by President Barack Obama with attendance of the Canadian Ambassador to the United States, and the Secretary of State John Kerry. Sherman has been called one of the most influential ambassadors to Canada of all time, and is known for his exclusive role in stopping drug trafficking from the United States into Canada, and helping re-invent its national security policy, to aline with the United States. Sherman has been considered a close friend to the currently Prime Minister of Canada, Justin Trudeau, and the incoming Governor General of Canada Julie Payette. Personal life In 2011, after accepting the position as Ambassador to Canada, Sherman announced that he was gay, after the announcement Sherman received harsh criticism from politicians, and top diplomats. It was later announced in 2016, that Sherman had been in a relationship with American actor, and model Ryan Phillippe for two years and that Phillippe purposed to Sherman in October of 2016. They later on married the following month in 2016. In July 2017, Sherman's older brother Joseph and his wife were killed in a hit and run which left his two kids Stephanie and Jason without a guardian. Sherman and Haynes became the legal guardian of Stephanie and Jason in August of 2017.